cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Christopher Walken
Christopher Walken (1943 - ) Film Deaths *''The Anderson Tapes (1971)'' [The Kid]: Killed durning a shoot-out with police. as they shoot the van he is in till it blows up. (Thanks to Thierry) *''The Deer Hunter (1978)'' [Nick]: Shoots himself in the head playing Russian roulette in an underground gambling den, after Robert De Niro tries to talk him into coming back home. *''Heaven's Gate (Johnson County Wars) (1980)'' [Nathan D. Champion]: Shot to death in a shoot-out with Sam Waterston and Sam's men when Christopher comes out of the burning cabin. (Thanks to Robert) *''The Dead Zone (1983) Smith: Falls from a balcony after being shot by Secret Service agents when he tries to shoot Martin Sheen; he dies shortly afterwards after having a vision of the future showing that he did indeed save the world from Martin even without killing him. *A View to a Kill (1985)'' [Max Zorin]: Falls off of the Golden Gate Bridge during a fight with Roger Moore. *''King of New York (1990)'' [Frank White]: Shot in the stomach in a shoot-out with Victor Argo in a subway car; he dies shortly afterwards after leaving the subway and getting into a taxi. (Thanks to Gary) *''Batman Returns (1992)'' [Max Shreck]: Electrocuted when Michelle Pfeiffer kisses him while holding a stun-gun between their mouths. (Thanks to Gary) *''Nick of Time (1995)'' [Mr. Smith]: Shot in the chest by Johnny Depp. (Thanks to JDG) *''The Prophecy (1995)'' [Gabriel]: Heart ripped out by Viggo Mortensen which he then consumes. His body is later seen when Viggo’s cohorts drag him away (he is later brought back to life in 1998's The Prophecy II.). *''The Funeral (1996)'' [Ray]: Killed by his brother (Chris Penn). (Thanks to Gary) *''Last Man Standing (1996)'' [Hickey]: Shot to death by Bruce Willis. (Thanks to David) *''New Rose Hotel (1998)'' [Fox]: Commits suicide by jumping from the upper floor of a shopping mall, rather than be captured. (Thanks to Eric) *''Trance aka The Eternal (1998)'' [Uncle Bill Ferriter]: Killed (I recall throat slit) by an undead Alison Elliott, his body is later seen when Jared Harris and Jeffrey Goldschrafe discover him. *''Sleepy Hollow (1999)'' [The Hessian Horseman]: Decapitated in a battle with Colonial soldiers in the woods; he appears as a headless ghost throughout the movie (though the ghost is usually played by stunt double Ray Park rather than Christopher), and his death is shown in a flashback when Johnny Depp learns about the legend. *''The Affair of the Necklace (2001)'' [Count Cagliostro]: Dies (off-screen) of old age/natural causes in prison. (Thanks to Nemanja) *''Catch Me If You Can (2002)'' [Frank Abagnale Sr.]: Neck accidentally broken (off-screen) when he falls down a flight of stairs at a train station; we learn of his death afterwards when Tom Hanks informs Leonardo DiCaprio. (Thanks to Stephen and Tony) *''The Rundown (Welcome to the Jungle) (2003)'' [Hatcher]: Shot in the stomach by one of the mine workers after he raises his gun while yelling at them; he dies shortly afterwards as he staggers away. *''Around the Bend (2004)'' [Turner Lair]: Dies of a terminal illness as grandson (Jonah Bobo) and son (Josh Lucas) looks on. *''The Stepford Wives (2004)'' [Mike Wellington]: His character is revealed to be a robot duplicate, and is destroyed by decapitation; the original human version was killed by Glenn Close some time before the story begins. (Thanks to PortsGuy) *''Balls of Fury (2007)'' [Feng]: Electrocuted when he falls off of a bridge while wearing an electrified vest, at the end of a struggle with Dan Fogler. (Played for comic effect.) (Thanks to ND and Neil) *''Kill the Irishman (2011)'' [Shondor Birns]: Killed in an explosion by a car-bomb planted by Ray Stevenson's men. (Thanks to Arben) *''Seven Psychopaths (2012)'' [Hans]: Shot in the chest by Zeljko Ivanek when Christopher reaches for his tape recorder, making Zeljko think Christopher is going for a gun. His body is shown again later on when Colin Farrell arrives at the scene. (Thanks to Matthew, Arben, Tim, Tommy, and ND) *''Stand Up Guys (2012)'' [Doc]: Presuamably killed in a shootout with Mark Margolis' cohorts. TV Deaths *''Caesar (2002)'' (TV Movie) [Marcus Portius Cato] Commits suicide by stabbing himself with his own blade. Video Game Deaths *''Ripper (1996)'' [Detective Vince Magnotta]: "Flatlined" with an orb thrown by Scott Cohen during the showdown in virtual Whitechapel if Christopher is revealed to be the killer. (He survives the game in the scenarios where he is not the killer.) *''True Crime: New York City (2005)'' [Gabriel Whitting]: Shot in the chest by Esai Morales while Christopher and Avery Waddell are attempting to arrest Esai in the bad ending of the game. (He survives in the game's good ending.) Notable Connections Brother of Glenn Walken and Ken Walken Mr. Georgianne Walken Gallery ChristopherWalkenAVTAK.jpg|Christopher Walken in 'A View To A Kill' DeathofZorin.jpg|Christopher Walken falling in 'A View To A Kill'. Category:Actors Category:Academy Award Nominees Category:Academy Award Winners Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:1943 Births Category:Voice Actors Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by broken neck Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by electrocution Category:Death scenes by terminal illness Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by magic Category:Death scenes by slit throat Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Ghost scenes Category:Death scenes by old age Category:Performers with over 20 deaths Category:Death scenes by heart removal Category:Death scenes by occult powers Category:Death scenes by supernatural forces Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:Death scenes by sacrifice Category:Brought back from the dead Category:People who died in a James Bond film